Bupropion hydrochloride, (±)-1-(3-chlorophenyl)-2-[(1,1-dimethylethyl)-amino]-1-propanone hydrochloride, is the active ingredient of Wellbutrin® which is marketed in the United States for the treatment of depression. It is also the active ingredient of Zyban® which is marketed in the United States as an aid to smoking cessation. Bupropion is a relatively weak inhibitor of the neuronal uptake of noradrenaline (NA), serotonin and dopamine (DA), and does not inhibit monoamine oxidase. While the mechanism of action of bupropion, as with other antidepressants, is unknown, it is presumed that this action is mediated by noradrenergic and/or dopaminergic mechanisms. Available evidence suggests that Wellbutrin® is a selective inhibitor of noradrenaline (NA) at doses that are predictive of antidepressant activity in animal models. See Ascher, J. A., et al., Bupropion: A Review of its Mechanism of Antidepressant Activity. Journal of Clinical Psychiatry, 56: p. 395–401, 1995. 
Bupropion is extensively metabolized in man as well as laboratory animals. Urinary and plasma metabolites include biotransformation products formed via hydroxylation of the tert-butyl group and/or reduction of the carbonyl group of bupropion. Four basic metabolites have been identified. They are the erythro- and threo-amino alcohols of bupropion, the erythro-amino diol of bupropion, and a morpholinol metabolite. These metabolites of bupropion are pharmacologically active, but their potency and toxicity relative to bupropion have not been fully characterized. Because the plasma concentrations of the metabolites are higher than those of bupropion, they may be of clinical importance.
The morpholinol metabolite (+/−)-(2R*,3R*)-2-(3-chlorophenyl)-3,5,5-trimethyl-2-morpholinol hydrochloride is believed to be formed from hydroxylation of the tert-butyl group of bupropion. 